Profile: Henry Hudson
Henry Hudson has been an active since July 2018 at the time the reruns ended. Henry is a user who likes drama, funny strips, and changing his username and profile pic. He is also very strict about proper grammar, something many BNCS users lack. On the wiki, Henry is a loyal administrator that tries his best to help out. Usernames of Henry Hudson # COMICSAREBOOKSTOO # π is delicious # Old Pumpkin # Smilez # MartySmilez # Spade # Henry Hudson # An_Intelligent Egghead # Amerigo Vespucci # Tom Riddle # TheHeirOfSlytherin # (◔_◔) # SBTASCHWSHCPHGIHF # Guy_Who_Does_Math # Henry Clay # pLandy # NoogieNate91 # Noooooooooooo GIE # Shaaa # Henry Ford # Woofmix # Syobon (CURRENT) Arguments/Wars Sarwesh Crisis Known as π is delicious at the time, Henry was one of the fighters against sarweshchandramouli. He replied to a lot of sarwesh's comments with "No u" and roasts that sarwesh was too dumb to understand. Arguments with Swasimcool (aka swayamplayz) Annoyed with the theme song, Henry posted several replies to superfoxtrot's comments with insults and a song he came up with on his own. Swasimcool was annoyed with this and told me to stop on several of the comments. Henry and Swayamplayz no longer argue over this. Arguments with Spyroclub1 In January 2019 a user spyroclub1 posted an idea for a "GoComics president". This comment received lots of hate, especially from Henry Hudson, who made a survey for the GC president a few days later for some reason. Henry's "mean" replies to spyroclub's comments was one of the reasons he was banned. Arguments with Arica Jade Henry Hudson argued with Arica Jade several times over her long and boring comments Arguments with Vader Henry Hudson and several other users were very annoyed when Vader posted the big nate theme song. Arguments with Pig Lover Argued over whether Vader was being cyberbullied or not, and whether I was ranting about a mod demotion. (There's an argument between us in the comments below :P) Exposed on the wiki Nosy Swayamplayz figured out my real name and told EVERYONE on the wiki Exposed on the Comments Section Swayamplayz posted "ar - i" on the comments section today. Then carson yt was like "You're that Henry guy that keeps getting banned aren't you?" xD More drama with Pig Lover Henry was against Pig Lover when he ran for admin and they argued a little bit. The End of Pig Lover Just some minor stuff when we found out ComicsCreatorz the sweet French kid was Pig Lover's multi. Syobon In February 2020, Henry decided to become a troll that did nothing but copied people's comments. This did not end well with, lets say "newer" commenters who were constantly triggered by Syobon's innocent actions. The superfoxtrot theme song Annoyed with the Big Nate theme song by superfoxtrot, Henry created his own theme song to mock superfoxtrot. It goes. HE WON'T SHUT UP, HE WON'T GIVE IT UP THE SONG IS FREAKING LAME, IT DOESN'T GAIN HIM FAME HE LIKES THE SONG A LOT, IT'S ALL THAT HE'S GOT HE'S SUPERFOXTROT!!!! BOOOOO He was banned several months after I made the song. Yay :D The Banning Soon after a GC president was decided and then forgotten, Henry Hudson was banned due to language and disrespecting other users. However, about a week later Henry Hudson came back as a new user with a different IP address as An_Intelligent_Egghead. Nobody really noticed until 2 days later. The Second Banning In early August 2019, Henry Hudson (now known as Henry Clay on the comment section) was banned for a second time. Henry thinks he may have banned due to a few arguments with Pig Lover and Vader and possibly with Garfield Lover. Henry made a third account less than one week later. The Third Banning? Hasn't happened yet, but Henry feels like it will happen very soon. Because fricking Carson YT exposed me. It turns out Henry was correct. He was banned on September 24, 2019. Henry will no longer be making another GoComics account. Goodbye commenters that aren't on the wiki. Then two days later, with the help of Mintcrepe, Henry realized that he actually wasn't banned. The Actual Third Banning On October 13, 2019 Henry thought that the Comment Section was getting boring. To have some fun, he changed his name to "Shaaa" and acted like a Satanist. He spread his Satanism by replying to everyone's comments encouraging them to worship Satan. The next day he was banned. xD Goodbye GoComics The Return of the Fallen Explorer In early January 2020, Henry got a new PC and decided to return to GC. FREAKING CROSSDOGGO EXPOSED ME AGAIN ajsdfkljas;kdfa;slkdfj Cool Pages that Henry Has Made # Lucky Edits # Yoda Minecraft Funeral # Word Game # Henry Hudson User Page # Henry's Fall Trivia Cup # HW Help (Was featured on the home page!) :P # Google Translate Fails # Spyroclub Badge Trial # Turkey Gobbler Competition # All Minecraft Videos # Why PL is the worst thing that has ever happened to this wiki and many more that I can't think of Henry's Badge Victory On October 1st, 2019 Henry Hudson passed Spyroclub on the Badge Leaderboard to become #1. He currently has 2950. Then PL came along and stole #1 by cheating, if you want to know how then message me. Opinions on Other Users/Commenters (In Hudson format) Henry Hudson Tier (as cool as Henry Hudson) Spade GC Explorer Tier (almost as cool as Henry Hudson) Chemical Chaos, Neptune Fisherman Tier (as cool as someone who gives me food) Positive Elixir Trade, Swasimcool, Spyroclub1, BN Baseball, Giantnate91 Villager Tier (friendly people) MintCrepe, space puppy,Biggernate91, GoldenGlory, ComicRater, P-Dog, CrossDoggo Foreign Explorers (People that seem nice that I don't know very well) Moothu, , MartySays, WCraft, iEjene, GarfieldMN, ComicComet Hostile Natives (Try to avoid) Pig Lover, ComicsCreatorz Waterfall Tier (When I see them, I want to turn around and sail away) Arica Jade, Gracie, Swasimcooler, Vader, Sarwesh, carson YT, Nate the pro, Mutsanir, Fun Facts * Henry Hudson has Grammarly Premium, if you need spell/grammar checks for a story/article then go to me and I'll scan it through Grammarly. * Henry Hudson is actually a multi account of Spade GC, Eventually Henry stopped using Spade-GC. * Henry's real name was revealed to the wiki without permission by Swasimcool * Henry's Clash Royale clan is the American Pandas * The only editions of Minecraft Henry owns are Education Edition and PS4 edition (now BE) * Henry Hudson used to make wiki related Minecraft videos in his free time * Henry is a Mathlete who devotes time to solving math problems. * My race was just revealed in the fact above Category:Profiles Category:Users Category:Info about users